Thank the Stars
by reginamillz
Summary: One fateful night, Regina the miller's daughter meets Princess Emma during the storm of the year. Princess Emma shows interest in Regina much to Cora's delight. SwanQueen of course. Rated T for now.


**Regina thanked the stars for her family living in such a kind and just kingdom. The king and queen knew how to take care of their subjects better than any of the other rulers in the other lands. **

**Regina, her mother, and father made their way to the shelter the kingdom's rulers made for the peasants. Her mother pushed her to walk faster so they could get inside quickly. The largest storm of the year was coming and they needed to be safe. **

**The shelter was crowded and mixed with many different smells causing Regina to gag and put her handkerchief over her mouth and nose to ease the breathing.**

**A guard from the palace smiled kindly at them and asked her parents for their names, occupations, and so forth. Regina's eyes scanned the building as she rocked on her heels waiting for the legal business to be taken care of. She stopped rocking when she heard her mother's voice in her head telling her it was not becoming of a young woman to fidget. **

**After her father handled the paperwork the guard pointed her family toward a small room with two other three person families inside. **

**Her mother Cora sighed "It's quite small," she pursed her lips as she sat down on one of the mats they were given. **

**"Cora we must be grateful, it is rather gracious of the king and queen to this for our people." her father Henry tried to reason with her. **

**Cora only rolled her eyes in dissatisfaction. **

**"Mother may I go look around?" Regina asked hesitantly.**

**Cora's eyes bored into Regina before answering "Yes. However you mustn't play with the other children, there are rumors that the royal family is coming and we can't have them thinking you're as juvenile as the rest of them." she waved her hand in dismissal.**

**"Cora, she's sixteen summers old, let her have some fun." Henry said quietly.**

**Cora gave her husband a cutting glare "Do not disrespect me," She glared at her daughter "go before I change my mind!"**

**Regina walked swiftly away from her mother and father in search of others around her age. She smiled brightly when she saw some of the children from the school house she went to growing up. **

**"Hello," she said as she came up to the group.**

**They looked up at her and then looked back down at the game they were playing. **

**Regina frowned "may I play with you guys?" **

**The only one who looked up again was a boy she knew vaguely named Olly. He smiled sympathetically at her before answering. "Sorry we have enough players, maybe next game." **

**The girl next to him, Laura, she believed her name was elbowed Olly and shook her head. **

**"Or maybe not . . ." He looked down. **

**Regina's eyes flashed dangerously before she turned on her heal sullenly and stomped away. She never understood why they hated her so much. She was nothing but kind to them yet she was always the outcast or the butt if their jokes. The tears forming in her eyes were heavy and ready to fall but she refused to let anyone see her like that.**

**She kept her head down as she walked back to her parents she only realized the tears were blurring her vision when she crashed into someone in front of her. **

**"I am very sorry," Regina said immediately, looking up at the person she might have hurt. **

**"You should be," someone snarled at her "how dare you not look where you're going, the princess could have been hurt!" **

**Regina's eyes found on the voice next to the person she'd bumped into. "Again I apologize." She gritted out. **

**Her mind snapped in rapid attention, did the woman just say princes? Regina eyed the blonde in the simple green dress. Her hair was braided down her back and she wore a thin gold crown upon her head. Her eyes were laced with anger but they were not pointed to her. Regina paled, if her mother found out she would surely be whipped. **

**"Your Highness, I apologize profusely." she bowed clumsily. **

**The princess laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure you are, it's fine, you were clearly not in the right state . . ." She trailed off before wiping the tears that still resided on Regina's cheeks.**

**"Your Highness how can you forgive her? She was in your way!" The girl next to the princess glared at Regina, nostrils flaring. Regina sized her up. She looked about her age, the only striking thing about here as her jet black hair that contrasted with her pale skin. **

**"Gods Liza will you stop talking please!" the princess snapped at her companion. **

**Liza let out what sounded like a screech before storming away. She didn't failed to grumble "bitch" and bump Regina's shoulder as she left. **

**The princess turned to Regina with an apologetic smile "I'm sorry about that, Liza is my hand maiden, she's really more of a princess than I."**

**Regina only gave her a confused smile in response. **

**"I'm Emma," she stuck out her hand. Regina looked down at the hand then back up and Emma before tentatively shaking it.**

**"I'm Regina," she gave her another smile. Regina saw the hunger in her eyes though Emma tried to hide it.**

**Emma offered Regina her arm "take a walk with me Regina,"**

**"Of course Your Highness." Regina linked her arm in Emma's. **

**Emma stopped and shook her head "Yeah please do not call me that, I don't like the title. Just call me Emma please." **

**Regina nodded in response so Emma continued their walk. **

**"How old are you Regina?" Emma questioned.**

**"Sixteen, Your - Emma,"**

**"Ahh, I'm sure you have many suitors begging for your hand."**

**Regina laughed and shook her head "None actually,"**

**Emma gaped at her, eyes wide. "You're jesting with me right? You're extremely beautiful and kind." **

**"It seems that you're the only one who notices." Regina blushed at the compliments, unlocking her arm from Emma's and taking her hand instead. She gave Emma's hand a gentle squeeze. **

**"Do you wish to get married anytime soon?" Emma asked her companion innocently.**

**Regina shrugged playing along, "if I find the right person of course."**

**"What are you looking for in the person you would like to marry?" **

**"Well for something they have to be intelligent," Regina paused to think "and they have to have a sense of humor, and loyalty is very important, and good looks would be a bonus" **

**Regina continued "they have to be able to make me feel safe, and they have to want children, strong but not aggressive . . ." **

**Emma bit her lip as she listened, mesmerized my Regina's voice. **

**"Why are you asking me about marriage?" Regina asked in faux curiosity. **

**"Because you just found yourself a suitor." Emma smiled brilliantly at Regina. **

**Regina looked at her incredulously "What are you suggesting Princess?"**

**"I think you know," Emma smiled before giving Regina a kiss on the hand and walking off confidently.**

**Regina blushed before turning to find her mother smirking gleefully at what she had just seen. **

**Author's Note: This was totally random and I'm sorry if it sucks if you guys like it I might continue, I wrote this on my phone so I'm sorry if it has a million typos and messed up spacing. Let me know what to fix and what you like**


End file.
